Mobile telephones are electronic devices used for mobile voice or data communication based on network connectivity provided by base stations known as cell towers or sites. Wallpapers, themes, and branding are installed on the mobile phones by the original equipment manufacturers in the firmware delivered on the mobile phones. Mobile phone users are able to customize elements of their device by installing new wallpapers and themes.